


Illness

by slowlyyoungangel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyyoungangel/pseuds/slowlyyoungangel
Summary: Thorin x readerImagine Thorin not being happy after you become ill and don’t tell anyone.Warnings: Illness / sickness - If you are a bit squeamish about sickness & blood best not to read.





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin x reader  
> Imagine Thorin not being happy after you become ill and don’t tell anyone.   
> Warnings: Illness / sickness - If you are a bit squeamish about sickness & blood best not to read.
> 
> (I wrote & posted this for Tumblr some time ago)

After the BOFA you and the dwarves are falling into a routine of cleaning up Erebor for Thorin’s coronation in a couple of days. Even though you had been part of the company to claim back Erebor you still felt like a bit of an outsider because were from the race of men. The members of the company took you in and welcomed you as you had nowhere else to go and you even had your own large chambers gifted to you by Thorin.

 

It only started as a sore throat, runny nose and feeling cold like no matter what you did you just couldn’t get warm; but you were determined to push through it, thinking it was just a cold and you were excited about Thorin’s coronation day.  
After a long day you lay in bed with warm blankets on top of you but you still couldn’t get warm and now you had developed a bad cough and consent tickle in your throat that just would not quit, you had such a bad coughing fit it made you physically ill; you nearly didn’t make the bathroom bring up the lovely dinner you had shared with the company. The next morning you felt so bad you could hardly move and getting dressed was a challenge, you were still cold even if you were wearing more than three layers, to add to your discomfort your throat felt like you had swallowed razor blades.

You forced your legs to move making your way to the hall to eat breakfast with Fili & Kili but to be honest you didn’t really feel like eating anything all you wanted to do is sleep and drink glasses of water to soothe your sore throat. Before entering the hall you stopped just outside the door you could hear more than two voices it sounded like the whole company was having breakfast. Eternally cursing you knew you looked awful; this was going to be hard to hide your cold you have developed. The guards opened the door for you; taking a big breath and forcing yourself to smile your eyes quickly scanned the room and yep you were right the company was at breakfast including Thorin who was seated at the head of the table dress in his royal robes. Walking over to the large table placed in the middle of the dining hall Fili stood up from the left side of Thorin (Kili on his right) Fili signalled you to sit next to him “Saved you a seat Y/N” Nodding to Fili “Thanks Fili, sorry I’m late I slept in” Kili had placed a large piece of bacon in his mouth and smiled at you. Everyone including Thorin had piled their plates with food, but the first thing you reach for was the water jug filling your glass to the top and then reaching for the tea pot and filling your tea cup. Kili Stopped chewing his food to observe you pouring your tea into a cup “Thirsty Y/N.” Nodding and looking over at the plates of food to see what you could manage “I am this morning.” You decided on the scrambled eggs this would be soft on your throat but you really didn’t feel like eating, but you were going to force yourself to eat something; Fili turned to you “Are you ok Y/N you’re not eating very much and you look a little pale.” Looking at Fili “I’m fine Fili just had a rough night a few bad dreams.” Fili nodded and then whispered “You know Y/N if you want to talk about want happened on the battlefield you can and talk to me, Kili or Thorin any time night or day.” You hated to admit that you still had nightmares about the battle and Azog. “Thank you Fili that’s very sweet of you.” Then all of a sudden you had the overwhelming need to cough but knowing it would result in a coughing fit you reached for your glass of water and downed the whole thing in just a few seconds. You noticed that Thorin was watching you, turning your head to meet his gaze you smiled at him as to try and give the impression that all was well. Thorin gave his what you had now dubbed as the regal nod; you went back to eating your scrambled eggs.

 

After everyone had finished eating breakfast everyone had broken up to tend to their duties, today you were with Dori in the Great Hall organising the tapestries for Thorin’s Coronation , who knew there was so much to organise when it came to tapestries. Many times you wanted to cough and now it was greeting harder to suppress them, you could feel your chest restricting it was if your lungs were filling up with water. Everything you lifted was twice as heavy as it should be; Dori was getting a little grumpy because you were taking too long to move things.  
You couldn’t get to your chamber fast enough after dinner all you wanted to do was sleep, lighting the fire in your room and having a bath made you feel a little better but you were cold and shivering now at least you could cough as much as you liked without anyone noticing. Dressed in your night gown and robe you decided to get a glass and jug of water and sit it by your bed side for the night. With the jug of water in one hand and cup in the other you made your way to the bed; but an overwhelming feeling came through you; you were having trouble breathing, the room was spinning and your heart was beating fast. That’s all you can remember.  
The next morning Fili came to your chambers because you didn’t show for breakfast, he knocked on your door a few times but there was no answer, slowly he opened the door and called your name “Y/N are you here, Y/N, Y/N” Fili was a little reluctant to enter your bedroom but he was worried about you, then he saw you on the floor face down with smashed glass around you, Fili quickly made his way to were you lay “Y/N, please wake up, where did this blood come from.” He turned you over and saw your hand had a large cut running from your palm to your lower arm from the broken glass. Fili picked you up and carried you to the bed and laid you down. Fili was shaking were shoulder “Y/N, Y/N please wake up.” But you didn’t wake, Fili put his hand over your forehead and you were burning up. Fili ran out of your chambers and down the corridor to fetch Oin.

 

Time skip to later that night*****  
You slowly opened your eyes noticing you were now in your bed with a pile on pillows behind you, pushing yourself in the seated position; Oin was sitting on the edge of your bed applying cold cloths to your head; Oin noticed that you were wake. “Ah lass it’s good to see you wake, I was getting worried”. Oin had placed the cloth back in the bowl. You turned to your left to find your hand and arm was bandaged, it was sore and you could tell you had stiches. You were surprised to see Thorin standing at the end of your bed with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. Oin handed a small cup “Drink this lass it will help with the fluid you have on your lungs.” You drank the brown liquid quickly because you were pretty sure it would taste bad and it certainly smelt bad. “This tastes like liquid dirt Oin.” Your face scrunched up with the after taste. Oin let out a small chuckle.  
You made eye contact with Thorin and then looked down at your lap you knew in your heart his was disappointed with you but you knew you owed him an explanation you looked back up but Thorin spoke first “Why didn’t you tell us you were ill? Fili found you on the floor this morning with broken glass everywhere, he couldn’t wake you.” Oin had made the decision to move from the room to allow both of you some privacy. ‘I’m sorry Thorin I knew I wasn’t well but I thought it was just a cold that would go in a few days, I wanted to help and I didn’t want to spoil your coronation. I just didn’t want to cause a fuss or cause any trouble. Again I’m sorry.” Every word you said burned your throat. Thorin frowned and looked confused and then moved around the bed to sit on the edge of the bed where Oin had previously sat “Y/N!, I and the others are really worried about you, I don’t think you realise how much the company and I care about you. Your health is more important than anything; we want to keep you around for a long time and not telling us that you have fallen ill was poor judgement, what if that the glass had gone into your neck instead of your hand and arm, you could of bleed out before Fili found you.” Thorin sighed and his face softened and brushed a hair away from your face and said “Oin said it looks like you will be in bed for a week or so seeing your cold had now turned into a lung infection.” At this stage you were a little emotional. “But this this means I’ll miss out on your coronation; I’m sorry Thorin I never meant for this to happen.” Thorin sighed “Y/N, its okay if it wasn’t for you and you warning us about Ravenhill I wouldn’t even be having a coronation; the coronation is just a ceremony, I’m more disappointed that you will not be able to attend the feast after the ceremony and wear that lovely dress you picked out. “To be honest I don’t think I could do anything I feel soo tired.” You slumped back into the pile of pillows behind you.  
Thorin rises up from his position beside you “I’ll let you to rest Y/N someone will be in later to bring you some broth; good night Y/N.” “Good night Thorin, Good luck for tomorrow.” Thorin turns around just in the doorway “Thank you, just work on getting well Y/N.” Feeling the effects of Oin’s medicine you drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Next day ****** Thorin’s coronation day  
A healer came in the afternoon to give you another dose of Oin’s medicine and mentioned that Thorin’s coronation was going very well. Felling disappointed you all you could do was hope is Oin’s medicine would make you sleep until it was all over ; which it did, it made you sleep for a number of hours. It was the early hours of the morning and you weren’t asleep but more slumbering, breaking the silence your bedroom door creaked open. Before you could sit up a large hand was stroking you’re face and someone was sitting on the edge of the bed “Oh Y/N I don’t think you realise how much you mean to me.” You recognise the voice straight away it was Thorin and you detected the strong smell of ale. Humming you slowly opened your eyes, you were right it was Thorin, he was smiling softly at you “I’m sorry Y/N I didn’t mean to wake you.” “You didn’t I was only dozing, sorry I must look a real mess.” You sat up and feeling self-conscious you brought your left hand up to flatten hair down knowing bed hair was never a good look “Ouch” you forgot the stitches in your hand . Thorin takes you’re left hand and kisses the back of your hand. You blush and look down, Thorin lifts your chin to meet his gaze; Thorin was every bit handsome wearing his royal blue robes and his crown, never in your life did you think Thorin could love you, you were just a woman from another world and certainly not very special and he is a blue eyed warrior king. Both of you had been staring into each other’s eyes for a little while, you could feel your hands shake and stomach do backflips. “You shouldn’t get too close Thorin I don’t want you to catch what I have.” Thorin gave to a small smile “Dwarves very rarely get sick, are you feeling any better?” You shrug “Okay I guess, my throat is not as sore as it was.” Thorin nodded slightly “Good” Thorin keeps looking at your lips and then back up to your eyes, he leans forward and your lips touch his; both of you respond by deepening the kiss as Thorin’s hand moves to your cheek his palm his rough but warm. Thorin pulls away starring into eyes and you can feel his breath on your lips and takes a large breath. “Seeing you ill made me realise I should not have taken so long to tell you how I feel about you; my plan was to tell you at the feast tonight but I nearly didn’t get the chance. You gave me very big scare the other day fearing I could have so easily lost you. Promise me if anything is wrong or you’re not well that you will tell me straight away.” You smile “I promise. But I never thought, dreamed or hoped that you would have feelings for me as I do for you; Thorin I’m not noble, royal or a dwarf, I don’t think the council will allow someone like me to court you. “Y/N you let me worry about the council and you are my one and you will have the backing of the company and no doubt my sister too, she is a firm believer in love and the bond between dwarfs and their ones.” A small tear slid down your cheek and Thorin leans forward again kissing you a little more passionately this time with his hand at the back of your head; both of you break apart and Thorin leans his forehead against yours “Unfortunately Y/N I need to leave, you still need to rest and Balin and I have a scheduled meeting with Bard in a few hours. I will return tonight and we can talk more”. “I look forward to it.” Thorin slowly rises from the edge of your bed and smiles just as he closes the door.  
The end


End file.
